


I Wasn’t That Drunk

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Tony had thrown a party and you had couple drinks or so you thought.Warnings: Mentions of drinking





	I Wasn’t That Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love
> 
> krasivaya = beautiful

You groaned as soon as you woke up, your head was pounding. The night before Tony had thrown a party and you had couple drinks. At least you thought you only had a couple drinks.

Just as the bedroom door opened, you look up and saw your wife walk in with a glass of water and something to take for your headache. You sent her a loving smile. 

“Thanks, babe.” You said after taking the headache pill and drinking some water.

Natasha leaned over and kissed your forehead. “You’re welcome, moya lyubov’.” She then started getting ready since today was training day. 

You soon did the same. As the two of you were getting ready, you noticed that Natasha kept smirking at you. You didn’t know why though.

xxxxxx

Natasha was on the treadmill while you were with Wanda, you were helping her with her powers. When you two took a break, you noticed she kept looking at you. The others were also glancing at you here and there and it was starting to get annoying.

“Okay.” You groaned. “What’s going on? Why does everyone keep looking at me?”

“You really don’t remember do you (Y/N)?” Wanda asked.

You tried to remember what happened the night before but after a certain point it was all blank. “I don’t.”

“Well you were pretty drunk last night.” She chuckled.

What was she talking about? “I wasn’t that drunk.” You shook your head in disbelief.

“You hit on Natasha the whole time.” Wanda tilts her head slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

“So?” You raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s wrong with that? She’s my wife.”

Wanda couldn’t help but laugh. “You cried when she told you she was taken.”

Is she being serious? “That really happened?” Wanda nodded, she came over to you and patted you on the shoulder.

This was so embarrassing! Now it all made sense why Natasha was smirking at you and why everyone kept looking over at you. Your face started heating up, you put your face in your hands.

All you wanted to do was hide but then you felt arms wrap around your waist from behind and kisses being placed on your neck. “Don’t be so embarrassed, krasivaya.” Natasha smirked into your neck. “It was actually kind of adorable seeing you hit on me even though we’ve been married for over a year.”

As she kept placing kisses on your neck you couldn’t stop blushing but this time it wasn’t out of embarrassment.


End file.
